Remember
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Ken used to live in Shibuya before he moved. There, he had a best friend. When Ken moves back, will they remember each other? And, just how much do they know of the other? (KenIchi, KouiKen, other Adventure 02/Frontier ships)


Ken used to live in Shibuya before he moved. There, he had a best friend. When Ken moves back, will they remember each other? And, just how much do they know of the other?

Crack Ship.

* * *

Ken had just only been told he was moving back to his old apartment just a week ago. That had been the apartment where Osamu had been hit by the car and killed. He always guessed it was because the apartment shared too many memories. In fact, they only had started talking about their old apartment when Ken was sixteen, just barely a year ago.

_Ken was looking through an old photo album. He hadn't ever looked in one since Osamu had died, except to find a photo of him to put on his dresser. He found the one of his old apartment and began looking through it. He only stopped whenever he found him playing soccer with a boy with blue hair. He didn't even remember this boy, but felt connected to him. In the next photo, it was one that made the former digimon kaiser tear up. In the photo, his parents were standing with him and Osamu. However, he also saw a woman with long black hair and the same blue haired boy again. Him and Ken were holding hands. This surprised him and he eventually told his parents. Both seemed surprised and then, they became quiet and began to talk about moving, fro what Ken heard outside his door._

Wormmon stuck his head out of a box. The digimon must have been curious as to WHY there were boxes on the floor. That or Ken accidentally stuffed him into the box when packing his clothes, "Ken-chan.. Why are you packing all of this stuff?" Ken noticed and turned to Wormmon. He picked him up and smiled at him.

"Because, we're moving back to an old apartment my family used to live in. It was about the time where I met you, Wormmon." Wormmon smiled and curled up to his partner. He then noticed the group picture.

He blinked, "Ken-chan, who are all of those people?"

Ken chuckled and pointed them out to his partner, "I only know four of the people in it. Those are my parents, that's Osamu and that's me." He looked at the younger version of him holding the other's hand. He put his partner down and picked it up, observing it, '_Why do I feel like I know him?_'

* * *

Ken hadn't been to Shibuya in a long time. Wormmon was staring out the window in awe as they drove closer to the apartment. Ken, however, was still thinking about the other boy. He wondered if he did infact know him and WHERE he knew him from. When they finally arrived at their new apartment, they began unpacking. A woman, just about two years younger than Ken's mom, noticed and walked over, "Allow me to help." This honestly did not surprise him. However, how his mom reacted did surprise him, "Tomoko! You haven't changed a bit!"

She blinked in confusion at first, but smiled widely, "Asako!" The two happily hugged. 'Tomoko' smiled and looked at Ken's father, "Hello, Masafumi."

"Tomoko, it's great to see you. How have you been?" Ken watched the two talk before he noticed a blue haired teenager standing up just before the stairs. He watched as he turned away and Ken tried to follow him his father noticing. "Ken, where are you going?" 'Tomoko' blinked and turned around, only to see the teenager begin walking away.

"Kouichi. You should come down and meet our new neighbors." The teenager visibly flinched and turned around. She turned to them, "He'll be down shortly. He's been afraid to even walk down stairs ever since an incident where he ended up tripping down some stairs."

"I heard all about it on the news. I'm glad he lived." Ken's mother put her hand over her chest, frowning as the teenager slowly walked down the stairs. Ken kept watching, wondering what he was doing walking away.

"Anyway." 'Tomoko' looked at Ken, who looked back at her, "I am Kimura Tomoko. I am a nurse at the local clinic. I also work part time as a cleaning lady for the hotel across the street, and, I do have a third job as an employee at a super market." She watched as 'Kouichi' walked over to her side, "And, this is my son, Kimura Kouichi."

Kouichi smiled at Ken, "Kon'nichiwa, Ken-kun." Ken stared. He realized it now. This Kouichi. This Tomoko. They were the other two in the photo.

"I'm surprised your son actually remembers Ken, Tomoko." He smiled at her.

"Well, Kouichi had great memory. Anyway, how about you two go and hang out?" She smiled at her son and Ken. Kouichi nodded and grabbed his hand.

However, before walking off with him, he whispered, "Bring Wormmon." Ken stared in shock and he and Wormmon followed Kouichi into the woods near the apartment building.


End file.
